Li'Ella goes into Labor/Rudy chases Twilight/Protecting Li'Ella from harm
Here is how Li'Ella goes into Labor in The Overlord Returns. The next day, the group came toward Lava Falls. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, that's gotta be it! Star Swirl the Bearded: We can't be far now. Sunset Shimmer: Everyone and everypony stay close together. Manny: You heard Sunset, stay close. Laval: Let's hope we don't fall into any lavas. Flinx: At least we phoenix don't get burned by lavas. So, they travelled through the plated canyons. Just then, the wind started to blow. Crash: What's that sound? Buck: It's the wind. It's speaking to us. Eddie: What's it saying? Buck: I don't know. I don't speak wind. Squidward Tentacles: At least I speak moron. (chuckles) Moron! (chuckles) But along the way, Li'Ella begins to feel pain as the Dark Tribes were about to make an ambush. Laval: Li'Ella? Li'Ella: I'm fine, Laval. Just don't worry about me. But then, something is twitching the rockslides. Laval: Li'Ella! Li'Ella: Laval! Laval: Get to the ledge! As Li'Ella did, everyone and everypony else got separated in different directions. Laval: Li'Ella! Tormak: Li'Ella! Where are you?! Li'Ella: I'm up here! Laval: Hang on, Li'Ella! We'll be right there! But little did anyone else realize, Li'Ella was now going into labor. Meanwhile with Twilight, she couldn't find any of her friends anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? Laval? Lloyd? Po? Anybody? Anypony? Where are you?! Then suddenly, she heard of a stomping sound coming her way. It was Rudy, he was closing in on her. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! With Twilight scared, Rudy gave one roar at her. Back with the others, Buck recognized the certain roaring sound. Buck: Rudy. Cragger: Here we go again! Just then, Twilight's screaming was heard. Gavin: It's Twilight! Gertie: We've gotta help her! Roger: And fast! Li'Ella: Laval! Pineapples! Buck: Pineapples? Laval: She gets cravings. Li'Ella: Mangoes?! Papayas?! Grapefruits?! Lloyd Garmadon: She's ordering a fruit cocktail. Grubber: Uh, guys? I don't think she's craving anything. Li'Ella: Come on, think! (realized) Cleopatra! (echoes) Laval: Cleopatra? (realized) Cleopatra! The baby! What?! Now?! Patrick Star: Tartar sauce! Laval: The baby's coming! Grubber: Can ya try to hold it in! Li'Ella: Can somebody slap him for me? Capper then slaps Grubber. Grubber: Thanks, I needed that. Laval: Just hold on, we're coming! Lloyd Garmadon: There's only one way. King Lagravis, Tormak, you two are with us to help get to Li'Ella. Flash Magnus: We got your backs, Laval. Laval: Thanks, guys. Buck: Now, we're talking. Come on, chaps! We got a princess to rescue. Kai: Come on, we gotta move. Not too far at the distance, Li'Ella was hanging in there waiting for the others. Li'Ella: It's okay, little one. You're father's coming. Little did she realize, the Dark Tribes were about to attack her. Meanwhile with Laval, Lloyd and the others, they were on their way to Li'Ella. Laval: Li'Ella! Li'Ella: Laval! Lloyd Garmadon: It's the Dark Tribes! Stygian: Laval, you and the others fight the Dark Tribes, we'll protect Li'Ella. Laval: But we've gotta get to her! Star Swirl the Bearded: You're gonna have to trust Stygian on this, Laval. It'll be too late if we reach her now. Rockhoof: Don't worry, lad. You can still get to her, but you'll have to stop the Dark Tribes along the way. Laval: Okay, let's do this. King Lagravis: For Li'Ella. Tormak: We'll cover for you. At last, the plan begins in motion. Just as Spinlyn, Braptor and Scorm reached Li'Ella, Stygian and the Pillars stopped them. Stygian: Are you alright, Li'Ella? Li'Ella: (groaning) I'm just not sure, Stygian. Do any of you know about childbirth? Mage Meadowbrook: Hold on, Li'Ella. I'll do what I can to help. Somnambula: Until then, we'll protect you and wait of the others to come. As for Laval, Lloyd and the others, they fought off a few Spiders, Scorpions and Bats. Li'Ella: (groaning) Flash, I'm scared. Can I hold your hoof? Flash Magnus: Uh, sure. Just as Li'Ella holds his hoof, she started squeezing it hard. Flash Magnus: (feeling) Just go with the pain. As a couple spiders came, Rockhoof kicks them away. Mage Meadowbrook: Now, Li'Ella. Breath in and out, that's the important part of childbirth. Li'Ella: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626